When the Predator gets Predatored!
by kumagorox3
Summary: What happens when Naruto is trying to have underage sex with a sixteen year old girl but instead gets what is handed to him? YAOI.
1. Ai chan

Title: When the Predator Gets Predatored!

Summary: What happens when Naruto is trying to have underage sex with a sixteen year old girl but instead gets what is handed to him? YAOI.

Disclaimer: Does not belong to me.

A/N: Tell me if there are any DISTINCT grammatical errors. Please. Enjoy. *drinks suger saturated coffee* I need to finish writing this. -baggy eyes. seriously-

* * *

Chapter One: Ai-chan

* * *

It was all because of his manager, Jiraiya. After three years...

He had turned Naruto into a pervert also.

And now the blonde boy had managed to online chat with an innocent sixteen year old girl.

Yes. He just turned nineteen. Starting of adulthood and here he was...in front of a love hotel that the girl had suggested they meet.

He couldn't wait.

Naruto knocked. This was getting nerve-wracking.

Couldn't he be caught in jail for doing this? Why the hell was he here?

The door opened.

It was a guy. Holy shit.

The black haired guy was in his mid-thirties. He wore a black sweater and black slacks to match. So...where was the girl?!

"She'll be right here in a moment." There was a pause. "Please. Come in," he answered, as if reading his mind.

Naruto was completely shocked. "W-wha?," he intelligently responded.

"Please. Make yourself at home. She's in the shower," the guy said...like he was stupid. Maybe he was.

Naruto nodded and stepped in. He heard water running. Okay. So Ai-chan was here. He felt a little relaxed. Then he glanced at the guy and his hairs stood on end again. Naruto couldn't help but question.

"W-why are you here?"

"Oh," the man smiled. "She's just my close friend. Yea. The age difference is pretty big but her older brother is my best friend. Ai-chan just wanted me to make sure the guy she loves is not an old grimy man". He chuckled. "I'll be leaving soon anyways."

"I see," Naruto sighed in relief.

"It turns out he wasn't that bad," the man laughed, his eyes twinkling while looking at Naruto.

The blonde hesitantly smiled. He was finally getting a little comfortable.

"So...what's your name?"

"Just call me Itachi," he said, giving a brilliant smile.

"Okay," Naruto giggled. Then he stopped. Wait. What time was it? The blonde looked at his watch. Oh my goodness. It has been an hour already.

"Um...isn't Ai-chan done? It's been quite some time...," Naruto asked, worried.

Itachi looked like he forgot something. "Wait just a moment, please." He walked toward the door and...

CLICK.

The door locked.

Naruto widened his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

This wasn't good. It was like that stupid American show he watched a week ago. Where some guy had tried to find sexual predators by using a decoy and fake online chats.

Naruto's head was spinning and he was panicking. The show had cameras to show where he would go.

The blonde gulped.

* * *

And I'll leave it at that. :] Please review and give me your suggestions, comments, and thoughts. I'd gladly accept them. Thank you. I'll update the sooner a review is shown. Reviews are my coffee.

~kuma-chan


	2. Panic

Title: When the Predator Gets Predatored!

Summary: What happens when Naruto is trying to have underage sex with a sixteen year old girl but instead gets what is handed to him? YAOI.

Disclaimer: Does not belong to me.

A/N: Tell me if there are any DISTINCT grammatical errors. Please. Enjoy. *drinks suger saturated coffee* I need to finish writing this. -baggy eyes. seriously- Sorry for the shortness in this one. ^^;;;

* * *

Chapter Two:Panic

* * *

He looked around the room, squinting.

"Where are the cameras?," Naruto said, stuttering.

Itachi smiled. "You'll see." Naruto heard heavy breathing. It was coming from himself.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He had the chance to leave and now..."

The cops. Jail. Record.

"W-when are they going to come?!," Naruto yelped, pulling his hair.

The calm and collected looking guy raised a sculpted eyebrow. "How'd you know? Let's see then. Very soon."

Naruto shook his head. Why did he have to fucking online chat?! He clenched more hair.

How could everything go wrong?

He backed away from Itachi.

He needed to escape. I'm not going to jail!, Naruto thought.

The blonde boy ran toward the door, gasping. Maybe he could unlock it. He was inside. Why didn't he think of that?!

Suddenly Itachi was already behind him. H-How'd he move so fast!?

"You can't be leaving _so soon_," Itachi said, seemingly disappointed.

Naruto bit his lip. "I-I know what I did was wrong...but...YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE ME!"

"Yes I am," the black-haired man responded, chuckled.

Before the rambunctious boy could even touch the lock, he felt a cool metal touch on his shoulder...and everything was black.

* * *

Yep. Pretty scary, huh? What just happened to Naruto? Will he end up in a penitentiary? Anything could happen...if your reviews could help. :] Remember. Reviews=COFFEE.

R&R thank you. ^^

~kuma-chan aka SO SO TIRED-chan


End file.
